<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Undeserving by illuminelf</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26493109">Undeserving</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/illuminelf/pseuds/illuminelf'>illuminelf</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, Canonical Character Death, Depression, F/M, Female Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers Spoilers, Light Dom/sub, Miqo'te Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Multiple Pairings, NSFW, POV Second Person, POV Third Person, Post-Patch 5.0: Shadowbringers, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Romance, Spoilers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:54:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,409</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26493109</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/illuminelf/pseuds/illuminelf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>From your first love disappearing into the Crystal Tower to your second Love risking his life for yours, you told yourself that your love was a curse. You drowned your sorrows in pleasure and didn't know how to react once faced with what was thought long gone.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aymeric de Borel &amp; Warrior of Light, Aymeric de Borel/Warrior of Light, G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch &amp; Warrior of Light, G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light, Haurchefant Greystone &amp; Warrior of Light, Haurchefant Greystone/Warrior of Light</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Young Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first public fan fiction since I was a youngin'. I promise there's smut in the next chapter. &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was as the gates began to close that you could no longer hold the smile you put on for the man who stood behind those gates as they closed shut. The urge to fall to your knees and call out his name in a cry was almost more than you could bare--yet you could not allow Cid, Wedge, Biggs, nor Rammbroes see you in a state so few have seen. Instead you swiftly turn around and leave--not a word spoken as to where you were going; not even a single goodbye. Although your time was brief, the time you spent with G’raha Tia since the moment you met him was special. From the annoying first moments when he led you to the wind-aspected aethersand after stealing your water-blessed ore, to the sweetest moments where he pulled you behind that tent. When the back of his hand was lightly running down the side of your cheek as he closed in on you. His piercing gaze and the soft brush of his thumb against your bottom lip was enough to make your legs quiver.</p><p>At this point in time you had just finished fighting the Ultima weapon, so you were not a sprout by any means--yet you still felt like a small deer stuck in the headlight as he inched closer and closer to you. The words he so softly uttered next to your ear sent a tingle down your spine that ushered a nod of your head before you could think. The swiftness to which he grabbed you by the chin and took his lips to yours was a memory you’d never forget. That’s all it was now--a fond memory. No longer will the two of you sneak away for some alone time, pressed together, enjoying each others’ warmth.<br/>
Oftentimes you would wonder why he didn’t go further when his pants became so tight that he would pull away, ushering you forward to return to the group--only to have him join you a few moments later. It wasn’t until the night before you were supposed to venture inside the world of darkness that you found out why.</p><p>
As you snuck into G’rahas’ tent per usual, you greeted him with a shy smile. It always felt...naughty; sneaking into his tent. But he insisted it was you who should come to his tent since your stealth skills needed a lot of work. He called it your training. He turned to see your soft smile, beckoning you to come closer. You did as instructed and hugged him from behind, catching a glimpse of what looked like hundreds of pieces of papers scattered across his desk. In reality, you know it was maybe ten or fifteen pages.</p><p>
“What is all that?” You ask, curiously as you try and read a piece of paper--which was upside down. He chuckled as he stood up and pressed you to his chest. “Nothing you’d find interesting.” He said as he gently pulled you towards the small cot set to the side of his tent. The two of you barely fit on it but it didn’t bother either of you in the slightest bit. He lay down, your hand in his as you climbed on top of him--something you hadn’t done without being asked. For some reason you were struck with a surge of confidence as you pressed yourself against his quickly hardening member. You noticed his face flush red--a red you had never seen his face flush before. “A-ah, Elvi...perhaps we should...reposition.” He suggested as he cleared his throat, unable to make eye contact with you. Your shoulders drooped and your smile fell as you began to reposition yourself; but he grabbed your wrist tightly, not enough to hurt, but enough to catch your attention.</p><p>
“Do not misunderstand me...I know I have been...unwilling, to say at the least, to go further.” He looked you in your eyes as he propped himself up on his elbows. “I would much rather take you in a regular bed, than on a cot inside of this dreadful tent, surrounded by monsters. Especially for your first time.” Those words made your entire face heat up, it was your turn to turn a shade of red he had never seen on your face. You nod your head, feeling quite embarrassed about your previous actions. You laid on your side next to him, facing his chest before you hid your face in it out of embarrassment--this pulled a low chuckle from his throat. “Be not embarrassed my love--for I am just as frustrated as you are.” He smiled against the top of your head, planting a kiss on it as he wrapped his arms around you. You fit almost like a glove next to him, being as short as you were.“I’m glad I’m not crazy then.” You laugh softly against his chest before looking up at him--his eyes looking at yours. “Let us rest, for we have a big day tomorrow--and we can’t have our Warrior of Light tired, now can we?” A smile spread across your lips before you quickly nuzzled your face within his chest once again-nodding off for the night.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Pure</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I told you spiciness!! Much longer too, as the first chapter was more so an intro. I promise this *is* a G'raha Tia fanfiction!! Just got some buildin' up to do ^^! Let me know if you've got any suggestions.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been days since anyone had last seen you, it never got easy losing a comrade, but it felt even worse losing someone you loved. For god's sake, did you have the right to love him? What had he even thought of you? You had only known each other a few months at best--could you even call it love?</p>
<p><br/>It wasn’t until Tataru knocked on your door, slowly opening it as she peaked around it--scanning the room for you. You were laying in bed, your hair tied up to keep it from becoming a rats nest as you hadn’t left your room for days. “Elvi...I have a message for you that I’ve been instructed to get to you right away.” Your head turned to look at her, a sadness in your eyes that no one had seen in you before. A sigh escaped your mouth as you begrudgingly rolled over and forced yourself to sit up as you took the letter from Tataru’s hands. Quickly unfolding it your eyes scanned the words so carefully written out--it was in invitation to Ishgard, signed by none other than Haurchefant himself. Another sigh slipped past your lips and for the first time in days you realized just how nasty your breath smelled. You speak finally, your voice raspy no doubt from the constant crying. “Thank you Tataru, pray tell Alphinaud that I’ll be ready in a few bells.” A soft smile was thrown her way as she nodded and headed out of the room. It was time to get back to what you were put here to do.</p>
<p><br/>Throughout your time in Ishgard, slaying dragons, arguing with nobles, you began to heal--your heart opening to those around you. Specifically Haurchefant. At first you felt quite uncomfortable around him, and never allowed yourself to be alone in the same room with him. But through not only his persistence, but his loyalty and faith to you and your comrades you began to warm up to him. As much as you hate to admit it, his words got to you--his flirtatious ways made you blush at the most inappropriate times. Especially that time at dinner in front of not only your comrades, but his father and half-brothers!</p>
<p><br/>Your uneasiness at first did not go unnoticed, hence why he was quite surprised to see you come to his office; a plate of food in one hand, and a glass full of a red liquid that smelled a little too strong in the other. Despite his surprise, he smiled up at you, putting his quil down. “Pray tell, what brings you to my humble little office?” He smirked, beckoning you over. “Ahh...umm...Th-they asked me to bring you your dinner to your office--said you wouldn’t be leaving until late and wanted to make sure you ate.” You stuttered awkwardly as you placed down the dishes in a random empty area on his desk. His eyebrow shot up, “I see. They’ve got the Warrior of Light, my hope incarnate, running petty errands?” He questioned, rolling up his sleeves. Having been used to running petty errands you shrugged. “Nothing I’m not used to--trust me, I've had worse; like delivering orange juice to someone...” The two of you begin talking, sharing stories back and forth of ridiculous tasks you’ve been forced to carry out. You finally found yourself at ease. Comfortable even, as you sat yourself down on the edge of his desk. You tried to keep yourself from being alone with him because you weren’t sure how you’d react to his flirtatious comments alone. Then you began talking about your time in Limsa Lominsa when you were a fresh little sprout, climbing the ranks. How scared you were, feeling the echo for the first time, and several other things. He ate quietly and listened, chiming in every so often, a laugh here, a sound of sadness there-- enthralled in not only your stories, but your mannerisms as well.</p>
<p><br/>It wasn’t until a yawn escaped your lips that you realized how long you had been talking to the poor man. “Oh my gods, I’m so sorry. I didn’t realize how much of your time I took up.” Your face heated up from embarrassment as you covered your mouth, a look of surprise on your face. He laughed. A sweet and hearty laugh. “It’s quite alright, ‘tis not often I hear of such heroic tales.” This he said with sincerity as he shot his award winning warm smile at you, putting his hand on your thigh. His eyes were locked with yours for only a moment until he cleared his throat, and removed his hand. It seemed he had been holding back lately. “Well, it is quite late. Let us return to our chambers then, yes?” It wasn’t so much a question as it was a command. You nodded, not a word to escape your lips as you slid off his desk, getting ready to leave--until he uttered your name softly. “Do let me walk you back. I’d like just a few more minutes with you, if you wouldn’t mind.” A sheepish smile spread across his lips. Haurchefant? Embarrassed? A surge of cockiness struck you and took over before you had a chance to stop yourself, “Can’t get enough of me, can you?” It was almost like a fire lit up within his eyes for a split second before he regained his composure. “I don’t think anyone could get enough of you.” He smirked at you, sending a heat wave across your body, as he shoved a few papers and a book into a drawer. “Shall we?” He asked, standing up, his hand outstretched towards you. “We shall.” You giggled, placing your hand in his--allowing him to pull it up to his lips, his eyes on you as he pressed said lips against your hand.</p>
<p><br/>As the warrior of light, you were many things. But one thing you definitely aren’t is flirtatious. You spend all your time fighting primals and running errands for people that you’ve not had much time to do “normal” things. A million different scenarios ran through your mind as he led you back to your sleeping quarters, hand in hand. Was he going to try and get intimate? Try to kiss you? Your heart fluttered at each and every thought that ran through that pretty little brain of yours. So when he stopped at the front of your room, you stood there, stiff as a board--staring back at him. “Don’t worry,” He said, releasing your hand and putting his hands up. “I would never force myself upon you, unless you so desired me to.” He winked, putting his hands down and opening the door for you, “So please do not be so stiff around me, it wounds me to see you think so low of me.” His smile was sad--that much you could see. ‘Forget about it, just go to sleep.’ is what you wanted to do, but instead you took hold of his hand and smiled softly. “If I thought so low of you, I would not have entrusted you in seeing me to my room.” A small chuckle slipping out. Pausing, you wondered if you should say what was to come next.</p>
<p><br/>“I am inexperienced--afraid even, of love. Your flirtatious words stir up something within me. I know not how to react, thus I become nervous, almost afraid that if you were to make a move, I’d only embarrass myself.” Your eyes had moved away from his and to his hands by the end of your little speech. You were quite embarrassed to be admitting to any of this. It felt like many moons had gone by as you stood there in silence, waiting for him to say something, anything. Just as you were ready to tell him to forget it, he spoke. “I care not of your experience, nor if you were to ‘embarrass’ yourself. I long to be with you. I want to see every part of you; which would consist of your awkward side, your sad side, and even your most embarrassing side. All of them are things I wish to see--to experience with you.” You felt his hand gingerly touch your cheek, as if asking through his actions if this much was okay. Your automatic response was to nuzzle into his hand as you looked up at him with affection. You don’t know how or when it happened, but the next thing you knew his lips were on yours, soft and gentle. But soft and gentle quickly turned into rough and needy, his hand on the back of your waist, pulling you against him, your arms wrapped around his neck. It wasn’t until you came up for fresh air had the two of you realized what had just ensued.</p>
<p><br/>“W-would you like to...perhaps come inside?” Your eyes looking up at him innocently as you backed up into the room you’d been staying in. “How about-” He started, following you in as he closed the door behind him--locking it. “I stay the night with you?” The question left his lips as if he had practiced saying it in the mirror a hundred times. You slowly nodded your head and before you could say anything he quickly--and quite literally--swept you off your feet; releasing a giggle from your mouth. “That laughter is like music to my ears, I do not often hear you laugh due to the circumstances I typically see you under.” This turned your cheeks a nice bright shade of pink--which did not go unnoticed. “I do love to see that pretty face of yours turn red too.” He winked as he laid you down on the bed gently before shrugging off his large coat.</p>
<p><br/>It was quite cold in Ishgard so it was not uncommon to see nobles wearing large, puffy coats everywhere they went. He sat at the edge of your bed, pulling your legs onto his lap as he gingerly unlaced your boots with his long and slender fingers. “Were you just going to sleep in your shoes tonight?” He joked, pulling off one shoe and starting on the other. “Well had someone not swept me off my feet, Mayhap I’d have the chance to take them off.” Laughter escaped the both of you just as he had freed your last foot from shoes and then your socks. His hand oddly lingered a moment, bringing out a quizzical look unto your face. He looked at you, a mischievous look spread across his before he ran a finger from the heel to the ball of your foot—causing your leg to jerk. “Don’t you dare start!” You warned, your face quite serious. You were never one to enjoy being tickled. “Oh whatever do you mean my little hope incarnate?” His voice sounded innocent, yet his face held a different emotion. The two of you stared at each other in this stand off of who would move first for what felt like forever. You tried to quickly move your leg but before you knew it he had your ankle in his grasp. What ensued next surprised you. He yanked you by your ankle, sliding you closer to him, your butt pressed against the side of his leg as he held yours in the air. “Wh-what are you do-!”</p>
<p><br/>The sudden kiss on your leg surprised you so much you cut yourself off. Another one...and another...all the way down to your inner thigh. Your body shivered but not from the cold. “I’m just...appreciating every inch of you.” He smirked, his cheek against your inner thigh, looking up at you as you propped yourself on your elbows. It was a sight to see, for lack of better words. His silvery hair shone so brightly in the dim room of yours. His skin was so fair and perfect, his eyes a beautiful shade of blue. He nuzzled his head into your inner thigh, taking a deep breath--releasing it soon after. When he opened his eyes he climbed on top of you, one of his legs between yours, his hand cupping your cheek. “Shall we slip into more...comfortable sleepwear?” He asked softly, his eyes so obviously full of affection. “Y-yeah...it would be quite uncomfortable to sleep in these..wouldn’t it..?” A nervous chuckle escaped your throat as your cheeks turned a dark shade of pink once more. He chuckled back, kissed your cheek, and slowly lifted off the bed. “I’ll be back in but a moment, for my clothes are not easily accessible from here.” Grabbing his large coat he blew a kiss and winked before heading out.</p>
<p><br/>You felt like you were going to burst--what was that? You laid there a moment, your brain processing the last 15 minutes. You slowly slid out of bed, slightly dazed and proceeded to change out of your current clothes and into a pair of grey sweats with a white, long sleeved, shirt. Just as you finished brushing out your very long and ginger hair, you heard a soft knock at the door. Grabbing the handle you opened it slowly, peeking through the cracks as if you didn’t know who it’d be. You opened it fully once you saw those bright blue eyes staring back at you, allowing him inside. By the time you had closed the door he was laying in your bed, beckoning you to come to him once again. You obliged, blowing out the last candle on your way over. It was cold, so cold, so you quickly rushed into the bed, getting under the covers next to him. You shivered, your hands and feet feeling cold as ice. “Seems this Ishgardian weather is really getting to you isn’t it?” He joked, his oddly warm hand sliding up your back, pulling you closer to him. “They say body heat is the best way to combat the cold. Especially with no small clothes on.” He winked, letting out a flirtatious chuckle. Your cheeks heated up, embarrassed by his words. Had he no shame?</p>
<p><br/>“Why do you love to embarrass me so?” You ask him, pulling the blanket up over your eyes to shield them from his beautiful features. It was then that you felt his arms wrap around you, burying his nose in your hair. “I’ve told you before that I want to see every side of you. This includes your embarrassed side.” You could almost feel the smile against your hair before he kissed your head softly. It was then that you removed the blanket from your face and looked at him--he was a mere two inches from you before you hesitantly planted a kiss on his lips. He (thankfully) reciprocated back, his lips against yours, kissing you with undeniable affection. He pulled away from the kiss, groaning as he pressed his forehead to yours. “You are just...so enticing.” He ran a hand from your hip up to your side. “Pray tell me to stop if you become...uncomfortable.” He breathed out, watching you nod in agreement. It was then that he pressed a kiss to your lips and down the side of your jaw and onto your neck. You gingerly put a hand on the back of his head, a small whimper leaving your mouth as he sucked and kissed at the base of your neck as to not leave a noticeable hickey. As his hand explored your body underneath your shirt, it found its way to your breasts; cupping one and squeezing it slightly--releasing a moan from your mouth.</p>
<p><br/>This was not a touch you were used to by any means. It was then that he took his attention from your neck and to your breasts as he pulled your shirt off of you; taking in the sight before him. “You are so gorgeous--better than I had imagined.” He smirked at his eluding comment. It made your face go red all over again. “St-stop that, you’re making me incredibly shy.” You stutter out, your hands covering your face. You heard him chuckle as he shifted, presumably downwards, before you felt a slight wetness and sucking on your nipple. You gasped, your hands moving from your face to his hair as he continued to suck and kiss one nipple while rubbing the other between his two fingers. His tongue swirled against your nipple, causing your back to arch ever so slightly into him. You could feel the grin that grew on his face before he released your nipple and kissed, sucked, and licked his way down to the hem of your grey sweats.</p>
<p><br/>“H-haurchefant...wait…” You call out to him, propping yourself up onto your elbows. It was silent a moment before he spoke. “Would you like to stop?” He asked seriously but softly, as he lifted his head up to meet your eyes. You shook your head no before responding, “N-no...I just...I’ve never been...intimate...with someone before.” You blushed, your hands covering your face in embarrassment once more. You wanted to throw yourself in the middle of Leviathans rampaging waters. It was silent a moment before you heard an audible sigh of relief. “That’s...quite good to hear.” He chuckled nervously, his hand grabbing yours to unhide your face. “I was quite nervous I wouldn’t live up to any others you had been with.” This for some reason made you laugh. “You’ll wound me if you laugh any further.” He smiled, his cheeks turning a light pink before pressing his lips to your forehead. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry.” You giggled, nuzzling into him. “Would you like to resume?” He asked before watching you nod your head yes.</p>
<p><br/>“I promise to make you feel on top of the world.” If Haurchefant was one thing, it was not a liar. When he grabbed the hem of your pants he kissed your inner thigh sending chills up your spine. Swiftly, as if he had done this a thousand times before, he pulled down your sweats and shifted so his head sat comfortably between your thighs. He then ran two fingers up your vagina, rubbing the clit from outside your small clothes. At this point you were already slightly wet but the sudden electric stimulation to your clit was already almost too much for you to bear--it was like a dam broke. He looked up at you, your face red with arousal, before he slipped your panties to the side and inched his face towards it, eventually settling his mouth upon it. Swirling and sucking at the clit as he used one finger to circle around your hole, slightly slipping the finger in every now and then.</p>
<p><br/>You felt like a mess, moans continued to slip out of you everytime he sucked and licked at you. He eventually slipped a finger in you, slowly pumping it in and out, trying to get you used to the rhythm. More whimpers escaped you as he added in a second, then a third, slowly stretching you out and preparing you. You felt closer and closer to the edge as he teased your clit and pumped his fingers inside you. Your hand found its way to his hair, gripping it in anticipation. “H-haurchefant..I-I feel like I-i’m gonna pee…” You confessed, unsure how to describe this...pressing feeling. You could feel him chuckle against you, sending a slight vibration to your clit. It was only then that he removed his mouth, licking up the remnants that sat upon his lips. “Trust me, you will not soil yourself. Just feel the pleasure...ride with it.” His voice sounded almost husky with arousal. He winked before settling his mouth upon your clit once more.</p>
<p><br/>This time, however, he began pumping his fingers at different angles, one angle in particular made your back arch instinctively as it sent a wave of pleasure throughout your body. “O-oh!” You let out as he continued to pump his fingers at that exact angle, sucking and licking at your clit more feverishly. Your heart began to pound against your chest and your body felt like it was getting hotter and hotter. As you let out one last moan, your body shook in pleasure as you gripped the sheets of your bed; finally releasing yourself to him. Your legs utterly crushed his head as he continued to tease your clit throughout your climax. It wasn’t until you begged him to stop with tears threatening to spill over that he did indeed stop. The pleasure was just so...overwhelming. You laid there, panting, watching. Watching him wipe his mouth with his sleeve then quickly discard his shirt. Oh was he…fit. As if your face couldn’t get any redder. “I’m sorry love, I did not mean to get carried away.” He apologized, kissing your forehead once more.<br/>“Did I not say I’d have you feeling on top of the world?” His smug smile making an appearance as he grabbed your hand in his. “Y-yes but what about you…?” The same grin spread even bigger across his face, “I’m glad you asked, my love.” he stated. He moved your hand against his groin, making you cup it. Your eyes went wide as you felt the hardness straining against his pajama bottoms and against your hand. “This right here, this is just what looking at you has done to me..”</p>
<p><br/>You softly pressed the palm of your hand against it, kneading it with your hand as you watched his facial expression change from smug to oddly concentrated. You then slipped your hand underneath the fabric only to be met with another piece of fabric. The audible ‘tsk’ you must have let out gave Haurchefant quite the chuckle. Yet it seemed he understood your frustration and decided to help you out by pulling down both his sweats and small clothes—his cock springing free. Oh gods, you’d never seen one in person, up close before. You gingerly glided your index finger from the underside of his cock up to the head as you tried to remember how the women in your erotic novels did it. You continued to focus your hand movements on his cock, gripping the base, not hard--but firm, stroking up and down; your wrist twisting ever so slightly as you did so. It wasn’t until you looked up at Haurchefant that you knew exactly what you were doing to him. His brow was furrowed as he bit his lip—presumably to keep from ravaging you. When you shifted yourself to be up close to his cock you held your hair off to the side with one hand and had the other as the base of it. You looked up at him, your pupils now blown so wide that you only saw a ring of white and yellow, you opened your mouth slightly, tongue stretching out and licking the base of the head. As you were about to engulf the head with your mouth, he abruptly stopped you.</p>
<p><br/>“Oh my warrior of light, I cannot help it anymore.” He panted, his breathing heavy. “Please allow me to make love to you tonight.” The sound of desperation in his voice was akin to your own desperation. “Please.” You say this in almost a whine, nodding your head and allowing him to lay you back before digging in the pocket of his pajama pants. You raise an eyebrow as you watch him pull out a condom and open it. “You can never be too safe.” He said to you sheepishly as he noticed your judging stare. You shook your head and giggled, “I suppose you are right.”</p>
<p><br/>He positioned himself between your legs, on hand on your inner thigh, the other on his cock. “This will be...uncomfortable...at best.” He explained as he rubbed his cock against your folds, sending a shiver up your spine. “‘T-tis’ alright, for I have faced much worse.” This brought out a chuckle from him before he slowly slid his cock into your hole. ‘Oh fuck that hurts.’ You think to yourself as you squeeze your eyes shut, waiting for the pain to subside. It seemed once again that Haurchefant noticed your expression as he grabbed your hand, kissing his way up to your shoulder, neck, jaw, and eventually your lips right before he sank the rest of his member into you. A whimper vibrated into his mouth as he kissed you—trying to help ease the pain and relax you. His breathing was labored when he released the kiss. “My love, you, are quite tight.” He breathed into your ear, “Pray let me know when you’re comfortable enough that I may move.” He urged you supportively and lovingly as he pressed kisses along your forehead, jaw, and neck. Once he reached your lips again you finally spoke, “I think...I’m okay now.” you smiled that soft smile at him; signalling it really was okay. He began to move slow at first, thrusting in and out of you carefully—drawing soft moans from your mouth.</p>
<p><br/>“Like music to my ears.” He licked his lips before pulling completely out and thrusting back in with enough force to pull out a very loud ‘EEK!’ from your mouth. This movement continued as he placed one hand on your breast—playing with your nipple between his fingers. The other hand gripping your hip as he continued to thrust into you. Your back arched as he hit your sweet spot, a raspy cry releasing from the back of your throat. His consistent pace was quickening and becoming erratic as he neared his climax. Leaning over, he pulled you into a passionate, heated kiss as he moved his hand to your clit, rubbing and teasing it at the pace he was thrusting into you with. There it was again, that incredible feeling that made you want to fall apart. You moaned into his mouth once more as you reached your climax, your legs wrapping around him, tightening. Your walls tightened around his cock once again as he pumped into you a few more times, abruptly stopping and quivering between your legs as he reached his peak.</p>
<p><br/>He looked at you, his chest quickly rising and falling before planting a soft kiss on your forehead and down to your cheek and finally your lips. “Absolutely splendid.” He breathed, pulling out from your womanhood and resting his head into the crook of your neck for a moment. You felt oddly empty and sore as you turned onto your side, quite tired. It wasn’t until the morning that you realized you had fallen asleep right after, no less in Haurchefant’s arms. You were dressed back in your pajamas and tucked snuggly under the blanket and next to Haurchefant. You smiled against his chest, your heart swelling with affection.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Primal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After yet another heart break, you seek solace within a dear friend.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Aymeric x WoL smut! This chapter felt really rushed because I honestly just wanna get to the main pairing which is obviously G'raha Tia x WoL. &lt;3 But plot is plot and I gotta set it up you know?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>“NO!” You screamed, your heart pounding in your chest as blood splattered onto your shirt and neck. A loud thud came from the body that landed before you. Your eyes were wide and you could not move. Haurchefant. “WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS?” You yelled, tears already pouring down your face as you finally got the strength to run over to him, his lap now in your head. “J-just hang on!!! The chirurgeons will be here in but a moment!!” You cried out, your hand now covered in blood from frantically trying to stop the bleeding. Haurchefant’s eyes opened, his breathing labored. “You...are safe? I...I couldn’t bear the thought of losing you..” He smiled at you, his own blood stained hand making its way to your face. “Please smile love, for a smile better suits a hero…” As devastated and crushed as you were, you once again put this fake smile on your face, a facade, just for him. “Truly, your smile is...the most splendid…” He whispered, his eyes closing, and his body becoming limp. “H-Haurchefant? Wake up!” You cried out, shaking him lightly. An ugly and violent sob broke out from the depths of your throat. “Wake up damn you!” You cried out, shaking him violently this time. You might not have stopped if not for Aymeric prying you from his cold body.</em>
</p><p>Your eyes shot open and you quickly sat up, breathing heavily, your body covered in a cold sweat. Months had passed. Possibly a year—since then; you didn’t really know since time went by in a flash. Yet you still had nightmares most nights. Bringing your knees to your chest you began to sob--to dream of such a thing so vividly every night for as long as you have would break anybody in their entirety. Yet you have not broken completely. Mid-sob you felt a warm hand on your shoulder, a thumb brushing along it. You turned your tear stained face towards the light blue eyed elezen. “Gods how have you not grown tired of my sudden outbursts?” You chuckled sadly, wiping away the leftover tears, sniffling as you did so. You often tried to hide behind humor, but Aymeric would not let you. “Why would I leave a dear friend to suffer on her own?” His smile was warm, comforting even, as he shifted your positions slightly so you may rest your head on his bare chest. “I know I need not say this, but thank you Aymeric. I know not what I would have done if it wasn’t for you.” After Haurchefant’s death, you and Aymeric agreed to casually 'use' one another to cope with the stress of everythig. Your broken heart and responsibilities as the warrior of light, and his stress from his job. This was a no strings attached relationship. That’s how it stayed; that’s how you both preferred it. Of course Aymeric had a beauty comparable to the gods, but he was much too proper for the likes of you. To become involved with him would not bode well—as you were not an elezen. This you did not realize until after Haurchefant’s death. Most elezen preferred to keep the bloodline ‘pure’, as to not populate with other races. Not many were aware of your involvement with each other with the exception of Thancred. Nothing snuck past that man. Aymeric, as lord commander of the temple knights, was expected to marry an elezen women of nobility whenever his time may come to settle down and have a family. When it does, the two of you will simply part ways as friends with benefits and go back to being “regular” friends.</p><p>A long while had passed by the time your breathing had gone back to normal and your nose finally dried up. You yawned, what time was it? Your eyes scanned the room for a clock, “Hell, we’re up a bell earlier than usual. I’m sorry for waking you—you ought to try to get back to sleep while I go train.” You apologized, attempting to shift away from his body to leave. The arm he wrapped around you at some point firmly held you in place. “It’s quite alright. Since we are up, why not make the best of it?” His eyebrow raised along with something else as a smirk spread across his face. You giggled, your cheeks becoming a rosy pink. You nodded, a small “You’re right.” slipping past your lips as you put your hand on his chest, pushing him to lay down. You leaned over the side of the bed, grabbing a condom and throwing it to the side of Aymeric as you became eye level with his half hardened cock. You looked at him with an innocent face, swirling your tongue around the head before focusing your attention on the rest of his cock. Kissing and sucking at the base of his now completely hardened member, you make your way back up to the head, slipping it between your lips and into your mouth. You started off slow and lazy, no need to rush—you had enough time to just <em>enjoy</em> it. Or so you thought. As you made your way down his cock once again, you felt a hand grip your hair, shoving you all the way down to the base. He held your head in place as he began thrusting inside of your mouth, fucking the back of your throat. You choked and sputtered, tears welling up at the ends of your eyes, you thought you might pass out. Then there was air. He’d released his grip and allowed you to free yourself form his cock, coughing and panting; a cocky smile on his face.</p><p>“Th-that...was so..mean!” You coughed again, your breathing labored as you wiped the tears from your eyes. He chuckled, apologizing as he pressed his lips to your forehead, shifting you onto his lap. He kissed you once again, this time on your neck—sucking and nipping at it as he slowly inched his hands towards your womanhood. You were soaking through your small clothes. Being intimate with Aymeric showed you a whole new side to sex. It was very different compared to the sensual and loving sex you would often have with Haurchefant. This was purely lustful and animalistic behavior between the two of you. “Seems I may not have to provide any foreplay this morning—what with how wet you already are. Look.” He commanded as he slid his hand from your lips, spreading his fingers slightly apart—your juices sticking between them. Your face blushed with embarrassment, how dare your body betray you like this! While you were distracted, Aymeric had slid your small clothes off and was circling his finger around your hole. “Hmmm,” he hummed, “think you’ll be alright? It seems a little swollen. Are you too sore from last night?” While Aymeric may be rough and ruthless during sex, he still did his best to make sure you were comfortable before either of you proceeded; which was quite sexy in its own way.</p><p>You nodded against his chest, turning around and quickly pushing him onto his back once again as you slid a condom on him. “Stay put. I’m no baby, I’ll let you know when I can’t go on.” You smirked, positioning yourself over his cock and slowly lowering yourself down, his cock sinking into you. You threw your head back in ecstasy, your brows furrowing. Gods, Aymerics cock was gigantic. This man really had it all didn’t he? The way it filled you up sent shivers down your spine. Your mind quickly returned back to the task at hand as Aymeric grabbed your hips and thrusted into you one good time. He kissed his teeth, scolding you. “Where is that mind wandering off to during a time like this?” His voice rough, no doubt from the way your pussy gripped his cock. “I swear I was just thinking about your cock and it’s enormity.” A breathy chuckle escaped your lips as you put your hands on his abdomen, lifting your hips and slamming them down. Your back arched as a wave of pleasure was sent throughout your body once again. You kept up this rhythm, looking Aymeric in his eyes. His face red, eyebrows furrowed in concentration, sweat beading down the side of his forehead--no doubt from trying to hold himself back. The sight was...delicious. You licked your lips, a seductive smirk plastering across your face.</p><p>A growl escaped Aymerics lips as you picked up pace, and slid your hand down your stomach, “I...can feel you...so deep…” You gasped out, “Inside here…” You threw your head back when Aymeric grabbed hold of you at the curve of your hips, fingers gripping tightly at the flesh beneath them. You knew what was coming, as this had happened so many times before. He really had no self-control. He quickly sat up, a cocky grin on his face before he laid you on your back, burying his face into your neck. He took a deep, shaky breath. “You drive me insane—you know?” Not giving you time to answer with a smart ass remark he bit down on your neck as he thrusted deeply inside you. What was akin to a scream escaped your mouth as your arms wrapped around him. “A-Aymeric!! S-slow down!” You pleaded as he pounded into you, hitting that sweet spot over and over—and there it was. That sweet, sweet release. Your body shook, your legs tightened around him and your nails dug into his back; no doubt adding to the many sex induced scratches you’d left on him before. Aymeric was close, so close. Every thrust he made sent an overstimulated pleasure throughout your body. Moans continued to leave your mouth, your eyes starting to fill with tears once more from the overwhelming pleasure. Just when you thought he was going to cum you suddenly felt empty. What you heard next was a groan escape his lips, which was followed by an odd warm feeling on your stomach. You blinked through your tears, attempting to look at what it was. You instead opted to use your hand and—‘What the fuck?’ “Did you just….rip off the condom and cum on me?” You questioned, very annoyed that you’d have to actually get out of bed early this morning. “Spur of the moment kind of thing.” He shrugged his shoulders, unsure why he did it either.</p><p>You groaned into your hands, running them down your face in annoyance. “I’m off to take a bath--and to get this stuff off me.” You shot him daggers as you slid past him and headed towards his private bath. One thing you absolutely loved about Ishgard was the private bathrooms. You loathed the bathhouses in Kugane. You hated the way the women their gawked at the battle scars that covered your body. <em>‘Yeah so what if I can’t have flawless skin? I’m the whole damn reason any of you are alive.’</em> A groan escaped your mouth as you slowly sunk into the hot steamy water. You could never get used to the Ishgard weather, plus it felt great on your aching body from both last night and this morning's activities. You sat back, sinking your entire soul into this bath, thinking of the next few days and what was to come. Later today you had a meeting with the alliance and Ala Mhigo--talking about their allegiance to the alliance. This would likely take up your entire day. But you truthfully weren’t that upset by it. You often welcomed these kinds of busy distractions. You were not yet ready to face the voidsent within your head. You stretched one last time before dunking your entire body into the water and quickly coming back up. Although your bath was hot, the air was cold on your freshly wet hair. You shivered ever so slightly before you began scrubbing your body of it’s filth; along with your hair. By the time you finished your ritual in the bathroom you’d realized you were running late. Spent too much time thinking in that head of yours. <em>‘Let’s not keep the scions waiting then.’</em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Follow me on Twitter! @illuminelf. I post screenshots of my WoL/WoD and retweet G'raha stuff. ;w;</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>